


i love the way you move when it's just me and you

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e24 A Few Paintballs More, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, abed as han is sexy, all i do is write about different ways they could have their first kiss, that's my job now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: When Troy asked Abed to be Han again for a little bit, he hadn't expected everything that came next to happen. He wasn't complaining, though.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 40
Kudos: 342





	i love the way you move when it's just me and you

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how much I like this but... I am posting it because maybe you will enjoy it even if it's not the best thing ever. Okay, please enjoy! 
> 
> Title from "Lovin' is bible" by The Aces

Troy and Abed were sitting on the couch in Abed’s dorm, Abed’s hair still damp from his shower, little remnants of orange paint he hadn’t managed to scrub away still visible on his arms. Troy was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a shirt Abed had lent him; both fit him quite snugly, but he made do to avoid having to go back to Pierce’s house.

“Dude,” he said, talking over the cartoon he hadn’t really been paying attention to, “can you be Han again later? I feel like I didn’t get to see him enough.” 

“I can do it now,” Abed replied easily, “though you could’ve told me before I gave Annie the vest.” 

“It was kinda gross anyways,” Troy shrugged, “you don’t need the vest.”

“Damn right I don’t,” Abed bit back, already in character, and Troy’s mouth opened in a wide smile mixed with a gasp. 

“Don’t get too excited, kid.” Abed-as-Han grumbled.

“Why not?” Troy played along, quirking his eyebrow, “it’s not everyday you meet the galaxy’s most famous smuggler.” 

“It’s not everyday you meet the leader of the rebellion,” Abed replied, eliciting a soft smile from Troy. 

“Thanks, man,” he said, breaking character, “what else did Annie see you do that I didn’t?” 

Troy noticed Abed had broken character before he even spoke, his usual expression having replaced Han’s smug one. 

“It was mainly flirting,” he replied, “like uh-” he stood from the couch and pulled Troy up with him, cornering him against a wall, and fell back into character. 

“Come on, admit it, sometimes you think I’m alright,” he recited with a smirk. 

“Oh, I’m Leia, huh?” Troy realized with a quiet laugh, “alright uh,” he focused, trying to recall the scene they had rewatched just a few days before. 

“Occasionally,” he said in a pointed tone, “maybe. When you aren’t acting like a scoundrel.” 

“Scoundrel?” Abed repeated, “I like the sound of that.” 

He grabbed Troy’s hand, a toothy grin on his face, and waited for Troy to say his line. He didn’t, instead staring at the way Abed was holding his hand between both of his, gently massaging it to soothe an imaginary injury. 

“What are you afraid of?” Abed muttered, inching closer. 

“A-afraid?” Troy repeated in a small voice, stumbling over the word as he stared deep into Abed’s dark eyes.

“You’re trembling,” Abed murmured, and for a second Troy wondered whether he actually was. 

He glanced at Abed’s slightly parted mouth, and reflexively licked his lips, then looked back up to find Abed staring. Feeling unusually bold, he hooked a finger in one of the belt loops of Abed’s pants to draw him closer. Abed took one hand off of Troy’s, instead bringing it behind his neck, his fingers travelling up to tangle in Troy’s hair as he towered over him. 

“You like me because I’m a scoundrel,” he whispered, and Troy found the way he could feel his breath on his lips oddly attractive.

He couldn’t find his voice, so he responded by tilting his head slightly backwards, therefore bringing their lips even closer, mere millimeters apart from each other. Abed closed the final remnant of distance between them, kissing him like Han would, passionate and rough. Troy’s eyes fluttered close as he returned the kiss, his hands trapped in the small space between them. 

Halfway through the kiss, things changed. Abed’s lips felt suddenly different against Troy’s own: slower, softer, gentler. The hand that had been on Troy’s neck trailed to his cheek and began to caress it tenderly. 

Once they had pulled away, Troy’s eyes opened slightly and quickly found Abed’s own, which were wider than usual, as if in surprise.

“Abed,” he breathed, but caught himself, “or, uh- Han?” 

Abed shook his head. 

“I stopped being Han about halfway through that,” he said, sounding somewhat breathless himself.

“Abed,” Troy repeated, “that was awesome.”

Abed frowned. 

“You mean Han, or-?” 

“I mean kissing you,” Troy cut him off, “I think I might be like, really fucking gay.” 

“Oh. Cool. Cool, cool, cool.” 

It was Troy’s turn to frown, as he couldn’t decipher his best friend’s reaction. He hadn’t let go of Troy yet, at least, which had to be a good sign. 

“I mean, I guess I always knew, but you know how my parents are and stuff, so…” A sad look glazed over his eyes for a second, but he shook it off. “Anyways, I’ve kinda had a thing for you basically the whole time we’ve been friends. I hope that’s not weird. Please still be my friend.” 

“When you say you have a thing for me-” Abed’s head tilted curiously “-you mean you want to date me?” 

Troy nodded.

“Cool,” Abed smiled, “cool, cool, cool. Me too.” 

“So are we boyfriends now?” Troy asked, beaming. 

“I think so,” Abed replied, and sealed the deal with another kiss. 

“Ugh,” Troy groaned when they pulled away, “I can’t believe Annie got to kiss you before me.”

“Let it go, Troy,” Abed told him with a light chuckle, “and she kissed _Han_ , you’re the only one who gets to kiss _me_ ”

Troy instinctively pulled Abed closer, winding his hands around his waist, and kissed him, slowly.

“Say that again,” he muttered against his lips. 

“You’re the only one who gets to kiss me,” Abed whispered, leaning in again. 

Troy met him halfway for another kiss, allowing the delicate pressure of Abed’s hand on his chest to gently push him against the wall. Leaning back, he let his gaze trail over his best friend’s face and down to his neck, where a small stain of orange paint adorned the otherwise smooth skin. 

“Can I kiss your neck?” he asked, becoming aware of the words only after they had left his mouth. 

Abed inhaled sharply and nodded; Troy nestled his head in the crook of his neck, and softly kissed a patch of skin, then another, each kiss bolder than the one before, eliciting soft sighs of pleasure from his best-friend-turned-boyfriend. 

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Abed reluctantly let go of Troy to go greet his unexpected visitor. Troy watched in a dazed state as he let Annie in and they started talking. None of their words reached Troy’s ears, his entire self still reeling from everything that had just happened; he walked over to them, trying hard to focus on what they were saying, especially once he noticed Annie was still looking at Abed in that flirty way she had before. He frowned as she expressed her willingness to participate in a potential _Star Wars_ homage, should Abed decide to do it. He couldn’t really tell whether it was a way to flirt with Abed or whether she had simply decided acting should be her newest endeavor, but he put an arm around Abed, feeling protective and maybe just a smidge jealous.

“I told you that was just for the paintball war, Annie,” Abed said, then glanced at Troy, “plus I found a better Leia.” 

Troy hid his smile in the crook of Abed’s shoulder, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. God, he felt like a lovesick idiot. It was awesome. 

He snickered at the sound of Annie’s outraged gasp. 

“Is it Britta? Come on, Abed, you can’t honestly think she’s a better actress than me!” 

“It’s not Britta,” Abed replied, and Troy was the only one to notice the hint of amusement in his voice, just as he was the only one to notice Abed’s muted whimper when Troy tilted his head almost imperceptibly to press a light kiss to his neck. 

“Then who is it?” Annie pressed on, crossing her arms on her chest. She continued rambling about possible replacements and why none of them would be better than her, and she didn’t even _want_ to do it in the first place, Abed was the one who insisted, until Abed interrupted her. 

“I’m usually not the best at social cues,” he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, “but this one’s pretty clear even to me.” 

He frowned when Annie still didn’t seem to understand. 

“Do you not realize that Troy is literally kissing my neck right now?” 

Annie’s eyes widened and her face turned red as she did a double take, seemingly just noticing the position her friends were in. Troy finally raised his head from Abed’s shoulder with a cheeky grin. 

“Hi,” he crooned, “I’m Leia.” 

“He’s actually Troy,” Abed clarified, “this isn’t character work. We’re dating.”

Troy nodded, happily confirming the announcement. 

“Oh, wow, that uh-” Annie paused for a second and her features softened “-that makes a lot of sense, actually.”

“Thanks!” Troy exclaimed, “I think.” 

“I’m happy for you guys,” she reassured him with a sweet smile, “do the others know?” 

“We didn’t know until twenty minutes ago,” Abed answered. 

“Yeah, we were kinda having our whole big gay moment before you showed up,” Troy added.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Annie mumbled, looking mortified, “I’ll leave you to it.” 

She made for the door, but stopped just before opening it, ran back to her friends and pulled them both into a hug. 

“I’m so happy for you!” she squealed excitedly. 

“Thanks, Annie,” Troy said, and Abed echoed his words, awkwardly patting Annie’s back.

She let go of them after a moment and walked out, leaving the novel couple alone. 

“You know what I just realized,” Troy said, pulling Abed close and winding his arms around his neck, “this was a really nerdy way to get together. Hot, but nerdy.” 

Abed pondered this for a moment, then nodded in agreement. 

“I vote we lie to Jeff,” he proposed. 

“Approved,” Troy stated seriously, “we’ll make up a story where I told you I liked you in a really cool, sexy way.” 

Abed hummed, considering this. 

“Alright,” he agreed, “but just for the record, I thought this way was pretty awesome.” 

Troy smiled, and pressed a swift kiss to Abed’s lips. 

“Me too,” he mumbled against his mouth, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked this!


End file.
